


Christmas wishes

by Sunflowerhanamaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aqours organize a christmas market, F/F, Riko just wants to have a date with her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerhanamaru/pseuds/Sunflowerhanamaru
Summary: Riko is over the moon about the upcoming Aqours Christmas market. She just wishes she had the opportunity to visit it with her girlfriend...





	Christmas wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshyano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/gifts).



> Cami I was So Pleased to be your secret santa! I really hope your gift will make you happy! Lots of love to you~

“A Christmas market?” The first years, Chika and You are all staring at Dia with big, curious eyes.

“It’s a concept that’s starting to get popular in Japan as well, right?” Smiles Dia. Riko nods discreetly: she enjoyed strolling through the illuminated aisles of the German christmas market in Hibiya Park every year, back when she lived in Tokyo. She had planned to go back for a day of tourism, sausages and hot wine if given the occasion, Chika on her arm, but it seems she won’t have to do the effort anymore.

Dia steps down to let Mari explains the concept of Christmas markets and Riko stops listening entirely, starts dreaming about the perfect little booth to share with her girlfriend.

“Mari’s father suggested we turn the beach in an impromptu Christmas market during the week before Christmas’ Eve.” Explains Kanan. “Artisans from Uchiura have already started booking emplacements and Aqours will be given the keys of the snack-bar and the responsibility of the food supplies. We are open to any suggestion as to what we should make and sell.”

“Isn’t oden the best winter meal to sell on the beach?” Suggests You, enthusiast. Dia marks it down on the whiteboard.

“Let’s make baked sweet potatoes on a bonfire, zura!” Kanan nods and adds it to the list.

“Tea and other hot beverages?” Proposes Ruby. “Maybe crepes?”

“Tangerines!” Yells Chika. “Tangerines are very good all year long, but they’re the best when eaten on a cold day.”

“No more suggestions?” Asks Mari. She contemplates the list and nods happily. “We can pair up Chika’s tangerine recommandation with the baked goods and make three groups of three. Should we do age groups? Maybe sub-unit? Note that two persons from the same group won’t be able to take a pause at the same time.” She finishes with a glance to Riko.

“Let’s do sub-unit!” Shouts Riko before she can think. There is no way she’ll miss an opportunity for Christmas Market shopping with Chika.

“I love that enthusiasm! Does someone has objections?” No one’s answer so Kanan takes the liberty to write it down.

“Riko-chan…” Whispers Chika in Riko’s ear. “You do realize you just condemned yourself to stay a whole week in charge of doing food with Aqours’ two worse cook?” Riko’s blood freezes in her veins. Yoshiko yells something about ‘having to get in charge of the bonfire, as only a fallen angel can keep those flames ardent enough to roast potatoes to perfection’ and Mari agrees vigorously. Riko regrets ever agreeing to be part of that damn school-idol group. She sneaks a glance to Chika. What wouldn’t Riko do if it’s to have some precious moments alone with her girlfriend.

 

“What’s that?” Asks Riko for the third time, the piece of sheet losely held in her hands in front of her. Dia sighs and pats her shoulder.

“Our planning, Riko-san. It’s our planning. Is there a problem with it?”

There is a definitive, terrible problem: Riko and Chika don’t have even one minute of pause in common and Riko is having none of that. She squeezes her eyes shuts and expires, slowly. “Dia-san, can we make changes in the planning?”

“If you get your partners to switch-up with you I won’t see any problem.” Answers Dia slowly. “But I’m afraid they’ll be hard to convince. They are hard headed, those two.”

“I’ll do it,” Assures Riko. “I’ll convince them.”

Dia hands her a copy of the planning and smiles sympathetically. “I hope you can.”

 

Riko finds Mari arguing with You about the potatoes. “I’m pretty sure,” She says, “that gold leaves will be just as effective to bake potatoes than aluminium foil with the added advantage of making them so luxury and shiny!”

Riko doesn’t know if You wants to cry or laugh more. “Believe me, Mari-chan, you don’t want to bake anything in gold leaves. Who could afford gold food in Uchiura anyway?” Mari opens her mouth to answer but You cuts her immediately. “Other than your father.” Mari closes her mouth and pouts. Riko takes the opportunity to interrupt them.

“Mari-chan, would you mind a lot switching up shifts with me?”

“Is there one in particular that bothers you?” All of them Riko wants to answer. She shrugs. “I don’t think I can anyway, I had to work my shifts around my chairwoman’s obligations. Maybe you’ll have more chances with Yoshiko?”

Riko doesn’t scream. She doesn’t lose hope or patience. She just nods, smiles (her smile is a little fake, but who cares?) and leaves to find her other sub-unit member. ‘For Chika-chan’ she reminds herself, ‘You’re doing that for Chika-chan.’. It calms her down a little.

 

Riko finds Yoshiko with Hanamaru and Ruby, excitedly telling them about the size she's planning her bonfire to be. Riko almost gives up before even talking to her.

“Little demon!” Greets Yoshiko. “Zuramaru was telling me about tricks to change the color of our flames to make them look more hellish. Did you know you just have to adds some chemicals to change the fire’s color?”

“I did,” Confirms Riko. “And we're not doing it.”

“What?” Riko is always impressed (even if annoyed) with Yoshiko’s loudness, especially when she’s unhappy. “Why?”

“I’m already afraid enough to see you play with fire, I don’t want to add a level of danger to our potato roasting.” Answers Riko calmly. She’s secretly dreading for the moment Mari and Yoshiko will start sharing their ideas together; it will clearly take all of her energy to avoid those two hurt themselves or, worse, the clients. “Listen, Yo… Hane-chan,” Buttering up Yoshiko can only help, she figures. “I’d like to switch up some of our free-time periods if it’s okay for you.”

Yoshiko considers the idea. “If you let me try at least one of those color-changing trick, I’ll do it.”

“One try only, under my supervision.”

“Okay!” Riko already regrets agreeing. “Which one do you want, then?”

Chika and Yoshiko only have one free time long enough at the same time, tuesday at 3 and Yoshiko agrees to give it to Riko after some more promises about the violet fire she intends to try for their bonfire. Tuesday, one complete hour to stroll through the christmas market, just Chika and her: it’s far from being satisfying enough but Riko will take it.

 

It’s not because Chika isn’t free that Riko should refrain herself to hangout with her, reasons Riko. It’s not like she’s annoying her; she’s not even talking to her, merely admiring her from her spot next to You’s big oden pot. Chika is just as lively as usual and the clients flock in, attracted by her loud callings and the oden’s delicious smell.

Riko sneaks to the improvised coffee shop kept by Azalea and convinces Hanamaru to give her a couple of tangerines. She returns to her girlfriend, victorious and proud, her offering secured against her chest.

“Riko-san!” Dia’s voice makes her jump in fear. “What do you think you're doing here?” Riko blushes.

“H… Helping around?” 

“More like stealing food and distracting everyone!” 

“I think something’s burning there.” Interrupts You, waving in the bonfire’s direction. Riko would be glad for the interruption if the implication wasn't so scary.

“I think Yoshiko is burning.” Squeals Ruby.

Riko abandons tangerines and girlfriend and runs to her sub-unit members.

 

Monday was a disaster: one second of inattention from Riko and Mari had wiped out her fire-proof jacket to try it on Yoshiko. They had avoided burning Yoshiko’s hair and Mari’s sleeve only by chance, really, and Riko is quite worried about what will go down if she leaves them together again. But tuesday is the blessed day she managed to get a free period at the same time as Chika, and she's also very determined to not let a thing ruin it.

Mari laughs at her when Riko asks her for the third time if her hair looks pretty but she and Yoshiko still take care of the fire the whole morning to avoid Riko smells of smoke for her date. Riko can't say she's not touched: her sub-unit members are a mess and impossible at times but they always prove their affection in the most unexpected way. Like promising to not burn down the snack-bar while she's away: a small victory.

Riko’s confidence drops when she reaches the bar and doesn't spot Ruby’s red hair. Chika waves at her happily.

“Can I have tangerines today too, Riko-chan?”

Riko frowns and glances at her watch. “Don't you have a free period now?”

“I wish!” Whines Chika, letting her head fall on her folded arms on top of the bar. “I don't have any pause today Riko-chan. I'm tired!”

You flicks her on the forehead and laughs at Chika’s offended expression. “We gave up all our pauses today,” She explains Riko. “So Ruby can have fun with Leah-chan. She came as a surprise only for today, it would not have been fair to keep Ruby here!”

It wouldn't have been fair, that's true, but Riko kind of wish they did. But she loves Chika for her selfless personality and, to be honest, would have felt pretty bad leaving Ruby to attend the booth while she was having fun. She smiles at Chika.

“Do you want me to take care of the stand while you get something to eat?”

Chika perks up. “You'd do that?” Riko nods. “You’re the best!” She pecks Riko’s cheek and runs out, followed by You’s food request.

“Riko-chan,” Calls You after a couple of minutes. “You won't be of any help if you keep looking at the sky and sighing like that. Please, take the orders!” Riko blushes. Not her fault she got a little dreamy after her girlfriend kissed her.

 

Riko almost burns her hand on wednesday. For all the time she avoided her friends had any accident, Chika passing by is enough to make Riko’s attention drop so low she almost hurt herself: Mari snickers at her while Yoshiko takes a plaster from her pocket, just in case.

“She's lovesick,” Comments Yoshiko. “I'm afraid she'll start getting fever if she's separated from Chika for too long.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Answers Riko, slightly offended. Maybe just a little headache at most, but she's far from getting a fever, right?

“Yeah Yohane-chan,” Says Mari. “Don't be ridiculous.” She looks a little scary, though, and Riko almost burns herself again while trying to decipher why.

 

“Riko-chan!” Maybe it's a little dramatic but Riko swears Chika looks like an angel descending from the sky and saving her from the endless painful task of roasting potatoes. “I came to cheer on you during my free time!” 

If Riko was just a little less collected she would be crying for sure. How did she got lucky enough to have someone as selfless as Chika in her life? 

Chika leans to talk in her ear. “Can I have a free potato?” 

So, maybe Chika is a little selfish when it comes to food actually but Riko doesn't really care when the sight of starry-eyed-Chika with her potato is enough to warm her heart for the rest of the day.  
Dia screams from the booth for Chika to stop distracting the others trying to work. Chika shrugs and holds out the potato for Riko to take a bite.

“That was bold!” Says Mari when Chika is out of sight. “An indirect kiss!”

Riko burns her finger for real.

 

“Riko-chan!” Ruby stops Riko on her way to the booth. “I switched my free period with Chika-chan today, to thank her for giving me hers when Leah-chan was here. You were looking out for it, weren't you?” Riko does her best to look Calm and Collected and not at all ready to combust from happiness. Thursday is going to be The Day, Riko is sure of it.

“Chika-chan,” She calls when she's finally free. “What a coincidence, we have a free period at the same time! Do you want to visit the Christmas market with me?”

Chika throws her apron to You, who catches it just in time before it falls on a pile of plates, and grabs her jacket. She smiles happily at Riko; her heart slows down for a moment. 

Riko is just growing up the courage to take Chika’s hand in front of the christmas ornaments’ stand when a blurred form runs by, closely followed by Chika’s sisters, running just as quickly. 

Mito stops when she spots Chika and takes her by the hand, the one Riko was desperately trying to reach. “Shiitake escaped! You need to help us Chika-chan.” 

Chika grabs Riko’s hand with her free one and drags her along in the wild run against the beast.

 

Friday… Friday is the last day of the Christmas market. The girls were so enthusiastic about it they all agreed to take no break the whole day other than for a quick lunch and Riko reluctantly had to agree too.  
Friday is the last day of the Christmas market and there is no way Riko can find an opportunity to visit it with Chika like she so ardently hoped for.  
She does her best to hide her disappointment all day, and it's only when Aqours finally close the stand that she let's a bitter tear fall on her cheek.  
Of course she knows life with Aqours, and more specifically Chika, is bound to be unpredictable most of the time but she spent so many time dreaming of that Christmas market date she can't help but feel sad. It's easy sometimes when you spend so much time with Chika to start believing you'll succeed in everything if you hope hard enough for it.  
But Aqours’ stand is closing, and with it the christmas market, and Riko didn't get the occasion to visit it with Chika despite her hard work and wishes.

“You didn't get to see most of the stands either, right?” Chika's hand is on Riko’s arm, soft and comforting. Riko keeps her head down to hide her expression and nods. “Would you like to have a date with me now?”

“A date?” Riko frowns and looks at Chika who's smiling serenely. “But it's closed now!”

“You never know,” Chika's hand closes on Riko. “Maybe we'll get to see christmas’ magic in action.”

Riko can't help but laughs at her girlfriend. A date in a closed christmas market is still better than no date at all, she supposes, especially if Chika keeps her close by the hand the whole time. Chika tightens Riko’s scarf, intertwines their fingers and slips their hands in the pocket of her big coat. It's not really cold enough to be necessary but just charming enough to make Riko’s heart melts. She squeezes Chika’s hand in hers.

“Hot Chocolate?” Offers a voice when Chika and Riko arrive at the first stand. Ruby is the one behind the booth, smiling happily at both of her friends with two paper glasses in hands. “You'll need them to visit the entire market!”

Riko looks around, her eyes widening in surprise when she discovers all of the stands still lit up by fairy lights and full of Christmas ornaments. She turns to Chika wordlessly.

“Surprise?” Chika's smile is so bright it takes all of Riko’s will and a reminder that they’re both holding hot beverages not to jump in her arms.

“Hey,” Calls You for the nearest stand. “Don't you want to play some fishing games?”

“I want to!” Says Chika, dragging Riko behind her. Ruby does a discreet thumbs up at her and Riko can't help but giggle happily.

Each stand is open and Riko discovers one of her friends behind it, taking the place of the original seller. She marvels at the lights, wonderfully beautiful under the night sky, buys a little wood angel from Kanan at the ornament stand and a warm hat for her mother from Mari, who temporary runs a booth full of knitted clothes.  
Yoshiko has installed a little divination stand and it looks like it costs her a lot to predict good things to Chika and Riko; she still does it with a constipated smile.   
Hanamaru and the choir seem to have decided for a last round of carolling and are waiting for them next to Santa Claus’ hut in which a very grumpy Dia Claus is waiting to have her picture taken.

After a while all the girls start wandering out of their stands to visit each other and laughter and joyous shoutings fill the air. Someone brings a table and the leftovers of food from the snack-bar; Ruby makes too many hot chocolate and Yoshiko knocks one out. Kanan and Mari take Hanamaru’s musical sheets and try singing along. You catches all the fishes before releasing them in their tanks. Dia, still in her Santa Claus gear, watches all of them proudly until Mari steals her fake-beard.  
Chika is still holding Riko’s hand.

“Have you seen the Christmas tree?” She asks softly, just for Riko to hear.

“Not from up close,” Answers Riko.

Chika sends her a secretive smile and takes her away from their friends and their loud gathering.   
The tree is gigantic and covered in multi coloured ornaments and lights and something else Riko can't recognize until she's close.

“People have been writing their wishes on tablets and hanging them on the tree,” Says Chika with a smile. “It's a little unconventional but I like it.”

“I love it,” Says Riko. “Did you hang one?”

Chika shakes her head. “I was waiting for you. Let's write it together.” 

Yells and laughter and christmas songs are filling the air around, the smell of chocolate and crepes heavy when Riko leans on to kiss Chika under the Christmas tree, twin wishes hanged next to each other on high branches. ‘Let's be together forever’


End file.
